desejo incontrolavel
by llollipop
Summary: Darien Bellini faz parte de uma familia rica e a bela Serena Carter é sua amante. Mas agora a familia de Darien quer que ele case e ele nao acha que Serena e a mulher certa po lugar.. apesar do desejo que por ela tem..
1. Duvidas

A cama estava repleta de lençóis amarrotados, entre os quais Darien Bellini podia ver a suave curva dos quadris e uma parte da longa perna morna. O restante do corpo feminino estava coberto pelos finos lençóis de linho, imaculadamente brancos e perfumados. Sobre o travesseiro, viam-se os cabelos louros que tentavam em vão ocultar um rosto de traços perfeitos.

Aquela era Serena.

Recostado na grade da sacada, Darien permitiu-se um sorriso ao levar a xícara de café aos lábios. Era muito cedo ainda, mas o sol já estava quente contra as suas costas nuas. Ele havia saído para o terraço logo após o banho, e a toalha branca ao redor do seu quadril estreito era a única concessão à modéstia, naquela vila de veraneio situada nas encostas elevadas de Portofino. Ali, os únicos olhos curiosos, capazes de vê-lo, pertenciam às gaivotas que voavam levadas pelas correntes de ar da manhã.

Serena não precisaria estar em Milão às nove horas, e por isso não tinha necessidade de se levantar tão cedo. E era melhor assim, ele ponderou, pois se Serena acordasse naquele instante, Darien simplesmente deixaria cair a toalha para ir se juntar a ela na cama.

Mas não havia presa, ele pensou ao sorver outro gole. O café estava quente e forte, e era um prazer ficar ali apreciando sua mulher dormir.

Durante o ano que estavam juntos, ele nunca a havia visto menos bonita. Vestida ou nua, ela era dona de uma beleza que ele nunca vira em outra mulher. Estava orgulhoso por tê-la como amante, orgulhoso por ser o único a poder tocá-la. Orgulhoso também porque ela só tinha olhos para ele.

Mas será que a amava?, perguntou-se.

Não, admitiu pesadamente. Não a amava. Gostava do jeito dela e de como ela o fazia se sentir feliz e satisfeito. Até mesmo seria capaz de se sacrificar por ela se necessário fosse, mas o verdadeiro amor deveria ser um sentimento mais profundo.

Ele suspirou com resignação quando uma nuvem bloqueou o sol.

Uma gaivota piou em protesto. O café lhe pareceu subitamente amargo. Deixando a xícara de lado, ele se voltou para olhar as águas azuis enevoadas do Mediterrâneo a distância, e desejou saber o que iria fazer com ela.

Deixá-la partir estava fora de cogitação. Deixá-la ficar, significava enfrentar inúmeros problemas. Longe dali, além das colinas e vales verdejantes da sua bela Itália, o problema estava à espreita, na forma de uma mãe autocrática e de um pai adoentado que, antes de morrer, desejava ardentemente vê-lo casado e estabelecido com uma família.

Casar-se com Serena, mesmo sem amá-la verdadeiramente, seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Ela era jovem, bonita e o amava totalmente. Mas, quais pais poderiam condenar o único filho, herdeiro da grande fortuna dos Bellini, a se casar com uma mulher como Serena?

Uma mulher cujo passado a condenava para sempre? Uma mulher cujo passado iria denegrir não só a ele como ao nome da sua família?

Uma mulher que se constituía em uma amante perfeita, mas que nunca poderia ser a esposa ideal.

Um novo suspiro encheu o silêncio que o envolvia.

Talvez Serena houvesse ouvido, porque começou a se mexer na cama. Pegando a xícara de café, Darien voltou-se para olhá-la se espreguiçar languidamente, antes de abrir os olhos. Ela o procurou tateando com a mão, em um gesto repetido tantas vezes que ele pensou sentir-lhe os dedos roçar os pêlos eriçados do peito. A sensação o fez sorrir de novo, porque o agradava saber que a primeira coisa que ela fazia era buscá-lo. Sempre.

Ela logo o descobriu na sacada, e um sorriso caloroso de amante brotou em seus lábios.

— Ciao — ela o saudou suavemente.

A resposta de Darien foi um olhar descompromissado e sedutor por sobre a xícara, enquanto, no íntimo, sentia imediatamente o apelo que começava a lhe atiçar os sentidos. Ela o perturbava de tantas formas que ele não seria capaz de enumerar.

Deslizando para fora da cama, ela ergueu os braços acima da cabeça e se espreguiçou languidamente fazendo ressaltar cada contorno do seu corpo nu e delicado. Sua pele dourada brilhava, e seus longos cabelos caiam sobre o peito como cascatas de seda. Em toda sua vida, Darien nunca conhecera mulher tão perfeita. Seu rosto, seus cabelos, seu corpo sensacional, a forma como se movia ao se dirigir para ele, tal como uma sereia sedutora ela o excitava sem querer. Até mesmo o sol se rendia a ela saindo de detrás das nuvens no mesmo instante em que ela pisou no terraço, envolvendo-a em uma luz resplandecente.

Não era de se admirar que Seya Kranst estivesse tão obcecado por ela, Darien ponderou perturbado. Ele a havia pintado de todas as formas, com a paixão de um artista enamorado. Vendo-a, Darien podia entender muito bem por que aquele homem se sentia compelido a preservar sua nudez em quadros. Durante anos, Serena aparecera em todas as suas pinturas, não necessariamente como o tema principal, mas sempre como uma figura nua a se revelar como uma marca registrada nos quadros de Kranst.

Entretanto, em seu desejo de imortalizar Serena, ele a havia elevado à condição de fantasia erótica de muitos homens. Suas formas fluas adornavam as paredes de mansões de todos os ricos e famosos.

Quando ela entrava em algum lugar, todos a reconheciam como se a conhecessem intimamente.

E ela se importava com isso? Não. Ela se embaraçava com isso e se escondia envergonhada? Não! Aquela mulher se sentia totalmente à vontade com o seu corpo, tal como se sentia confortável com todos que disputavam os seus quadros.

E quanto a ele? Darien estava consciente de que a notoriedade de Serena, como a famosa modelo de Kranst, e propiciava uma certa inveja entre a turma de admiradores. Mas isso não o agradava; somente aprendera a aceitar tal fato. De certa forma, tal como Kranst, estava obcecado por aquela mulher, apesar de não permitir que sua sedução ultrapassasse os limites do corpo.

Chegando-se a ele, Serena não disse nada, apenas olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, enquanto lhe envolvia os dedos morenos que seguravam a xícara de café com os seus dedos longos e brancos. Seus olhos brilhavam como topázios ao sol. Darien sorriu quando ela levou a xícara aos lábios sorvendo um gole de café para depois a levar aos seus lábios.

Mais do que feliz por participar daquele pequeno jogo de sedução, Darien, obedientemente, bebeu o café. Depois, ambos, com os lábios umedecidos pela bebida, deixaram a xícara de lado e se beijaram.

O aroma de café pairava no ar, e seu sabor excitante lhes impregnava os lábios. O bico dos seios de Serena roçava o peito de Darien, que, debaixo da toalha, sentia o corpo começar a corresponder.

Era como se estivessem fazendo amor com uma intimidade nunca antes experimentada.

Os olhos de Serena revelavam uma promessa. Talvez ele a pudesse ter naquele minuto, mas, por enquanto ele se contentava em desfrutar o prazer de se sentir passivo naquele jogo de sedução.

Ela principiou acariciando-lhe a curva das costas.

—Você tomou banho sem mim — ela se queixou.

Ele sorriu indolentemente.

—Você estava dormindo.

Com um muxoxo, ela tomou-lhe as mãos e as colocou ao redor da cintura. Depois, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e inclinou a cabeça para trás, entreabrindo os lábios em um convite para um beijo.

Impossível resistir. Afinal ele era um homem, e Serena era uma mulher especial, que se entregava naquele momento mágico.

—O que está acontecendo? — ela perguntou, interrompendo o beijo, ao sentir o estremecimento de Darien.

—O sol se escondeu novamente — ele disse.

Aquele era um fato incontestável, e Darien não pôde deixar de perceber que o astro havia se escondido por detrás de uma nuvem, no exato momento em que ele começara a pensar em seu futuro.

—Você é grande e suave — ela disse, acariciando-lhe os cabelos com os dedos. —Não vai querer ficar aqui neste balcão. Morreria de frio...

Era de se supor que ele risse ou respondesse com algo espirituoso. Mas não pôde ao vê-la de pé nua, exatamente como Kranst a retratara nos quadros.

—Certamente, você deve saber — ele disse apenas, sem maiores explicações.

Ela ficou imóvel. Se ele a houvesse esbofeteado teria sido melhor. Os lábios beijados perderam o calor e o topázio dos olhos perdeu o brilho. Com um passo para trás, ela se afastou, entrando no quarto, sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele sentiu remorso ao vê-la se dirigir com movimentos sensuais para o banheiro. A necessidade de pedir desculpas surgiu segundos depois, quando a porta já se fechava. Sabia que ia ter dificuldades em sanar o que havia provocado.

—Maldição — ele praguejou, ao se mover.

O sol ressurgiu quente. Darien franziu os olhos e olhou aborrecido para a gaivota que pairava no ar. Depois, incriminou-se porque sabia que teria de ter cuidado para resolver o dilema que esperava uma solução.

Dentro do banheiro, Serena permanecia com os olhos fechados, tentando se refazer da tristeza que sentia. Não tinham sido as palavras de Darien, mas a maneira como elas haviam sido ditas, com a intenção deliberada de ferir.

Seya lhe veio à lembrança, juntamente com a incapacidade de Darien de aceitar a vida que ela tivera antes de conhecê-lo. Para um homem que se vangloriava de ser sofisticado, ele carregava alguns princípios realmente antiquados.

Prometeu a si mesma que em uma próxima oportunidade, iria encontrar forças para se rebelar contra aquela situação, e não permitiria mais que ele falasse daquela forma.

Por enquanto, ela não estava preparada para agir, já que enfrentá-lo significaria por em xeque todo o relacionamento, e talvez perder Darien.

Mas o momento estava se aproximando, ela pensou ao sentir a dor se esvair mais rapidamente do que nas vezes anteriores. Sentiu que podia abrir os olhos e se olhar no espelho sem estremecer.

E o que ela viu?

Viu uma mulher pecadora, ela ponderou, vendo-se refletida. Uma mulher que era a amante de um homem que nem mesmo era casado e que ainda a classificava de amante e não como uma amada. Na sua concepção havia uma diferença muito importante entre os dois títulos. Ser amasiada demonstrava uma certa dose de qualidade moral. Ser uma amante demonstrava uma total falta de valor moral. E haveria alguma regra para definir ambos os sentidos? Não, certamente que não. Para ele não havia diferença. Darien permanecia sempre como o amante, sem qualquer estigma. Aquele título pertencia exclusivamente ao seu próprio sexo fraco.

Ela vivia na sua casa, dormia na sua cama, e dependia da generosidade financeira dele para a sobrevivência. Em troca, ela lhe dava absoluta fidelidade e o corpo. Em outras palavras, a verdadeira definição de amante.

Uma vida relativamente boa para uma garota que viera do nada, ela concluiu. De fato, poderia ser uma vida muito melhor, se ela não amasse de forma tão desesperada. Amar Darien tornava a sua vida miserável.

Seya tentara dissuadi-la da idéia de ir para a Itália viver com Darien.

Ele é um dos que pertencem à elite — ele havia dito. — Ele pode desejar o seu corpo, mas nunca vai querê-la da forma corno você quer ser quista. Você não pertence ao grupo social dele, querida. Na alta sociedade, da qual ele é um dos mais importantes representantes, eles se casam entre si.

Aquelas palavras eram duras e sábias, e ela havia chegado a essa conclusão da forma mais difícil possível. Se Serena tivesse um pouco de juízo, teria ido embora. Reuniria o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava e iria embora, antes que ele lhe tirasse tudo.

E talvez logo fizesse isso, ela resolveu.

Rapidamente, desviou os olhos do espelho ao pensar naquela possibilidade, sabendo que seria necessário mais do que as insinuações de Darien para que ela resolvesse deixá-lo. Amava-o demais e já estava com ele muito tempo para se livrar assim tão facilmente. O que não significava que lhe perdoaria, ela pensou ao entrar no boxe do chuveiro. Mas o perdão teria um preço, e Darien teria de pagá-lo, tendo até mesmo de se submeter a algumas sérias humilhações.

A idéia de fazer o arrogante Darien Bellini se humilhar lhe trouxe um sorriso aos lábios.

Ele já havia se retirado do quarto, quando ela saiu do banheiro. E também da vila, ela percebeu quando desceu para encontrar Nina, a empregada, retirando o prato e a xícara dele de sobre a mesa de desjejum.

—O sr. Bellini foi para Milão há dez minutos, signorina — ela informou. — Ele me disse para lembrá-la da festa de hoje à noite e para que a senhora dirija com cuidado, já que o trajeto até Milão é muito perigoso.

Serena agradeceu a jovem, e sorriu ao perceber que Darien demonstrava tanto cuidado por sentir remorso pelo que havia dito a ela, deixando, ao mesmo tempo, o canal de comunicação aberto ao se ir.

Por quê? Porque para um grande administrador de empresa, com a reputação de ter um coração de pedra e uma língua de aço, quando se tratava dela, ele detestava desentendimentos. Ele podia não a amar, mas a queria o suficiente para se sentir mal quando a aborrecia. E, sendo um homem muito egoísta, Darien gostava de se sentir confortável em sua vida privada.

Por isso deixara o recado para ela dirigir com cuidado e não se esquecer da festa para aquela noite. Era Darien, desfazendo as barreiras que ele próprio levantara, para preservar a sua tranqüilidade. Outros fatos semelhantes iriam acontecer de tempo em tempo, foi o que Serena pensou, ao se sentar para o desjejum. Era a primeira vez que comeria sozinha na semana que haviam passado juntos naquele lugar, sem fazer nada, a não ser se amar e dormir.

Ele lhe propiciara aquela deliciosa estada como surpresa por seu aniversário, além do Lótus vermelho que agora estava estacionado no pátio, e que ela iria dirigir de volta para Milão. No ano anterior, ele lhe havia dado um pequeno e adorável Fiat, pois estavam juntos havia apenas um mês então, portanto o valor do presente refletira aquele breve tempo.

Como um bônus pelo tempo acrescido, ela apreciou o presente e ficou a imaginar qual poderia ser o presente adequado para o aniversário que se seguiria.

Se ainda estivesse com ele, Serena pensou, o que fez com que seu coração desse um pulo e ela se levantasse e subisse as escadas para arrumar suas coisas e partir.

Uma hora depois, trajando elegantes calças brancas e uma camiseta vermelha, com os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, Serena encontrava-se acomodada no assento creme do Lótus vermelho, lendo o bilhete que Darien havia deixado no painel.

—Respeite a potência do carro, e ele a respeitará. Quero que você chegue inteira em casa.

O sorriso de Serena se revelou mais tranqüilo naquele momento. Não pela mensagem em si, mas pela idéia de que ele se detivera para escrever aquela nota, para só então depois partir em sua Ferrari.

Aquela era outra forma de desfazer barreiras.

Ela ainda estava sorrindo quando ligou o seu novo automóvel, antes de iniciar a longa viagem de volta para Milão.

Serena ficou a imaginar qual seria a próxima atitude de Darien. Sabia que ele era um excelente estrategista e, por isso, não se surpreendeu quando seu telefone celular tocou, já nos arredores da cidade.

Olhando para o suporte onde o aparelho se encontrava, ela ponderou durante alguns toques se não seria melhor ignorá-lo. Por fim, não resistiu à tentação de atender.

—Ciao, mi amore.

Um profundo som masculino encheu o ambiente do carro. A voz suave e calorosa, própria para seduzir, fez Serena sentir arrepios espinha abaixo.

—Na certa você estava muito entretida dirigindo o carro, para poder responder prontamente.

Não era exatamente uma pergunta, mas sim uma admoestação cheia de ironia. Marco sabia que ela hesitara em responder.

—O que você quer? — ela perguntou com frieza.

—Depende — ele murmurou sugestivamente. —Onde você está agora?

—Caminhando nua no Monte Napoleon, tentando fazer novos contatos — ela respondeu prontamente, mencionando uma área nobre de um famoso quadrilátero de Milão.

Aquela era uma resposta direta ao que ele lhe havia dito naquela manhã. Darien deu uma risada sonora. Serena estremeceu no assento e desejou poder odiá-lo, mas o que estava sentindo estava longe de ser ódio, e precisou de alguns momentos, naquele tráfego caótico, para se acalmar.

—E pensar — ele continuou —que recusei um almoço no Dino's só para falar com você.

—Escolha errada, caro — Serena respondeu. — Ir ao Dino's teria sido de longe a melhor opção.

—Você está agindo como uma primadona — ele retrucou suavemente.

Ele estava certo, e ela de certa forma se sentia justificada. Ainda assim sentiu que seria uma tola se não tomasse cuidado.

—Você me disse que teria compromissos durante o dia todo —ela comentou, deixando o sarcasmo de lado. —Quando você vai almoçar no Dino's quase sempre se ocupa a tarde inteira.

—As vezes, surpreendo-me com a minha própria eficiência —foi a pronta resposta.

—E com sua própria presunção — ela acrescentou.

—Si, também — ele teve a arrogância de concordar.

Serena sorriu. Na verdade, a arrogância e a presunção de Darien constituíam grande parte do seu carisma. Além da sua bela aparência e eficiência como amante, ela teve de acrescentar para si mesma, enquanto deixava a auto-estrada para se dirigir ao centro da cidade.

—Na verdade, o almoço no Dino's nunca foi uma opção. — O som da voz de Marco atraiu novamente a atenção de Serena. —As reuniões da manhã ultrapassaram o horário programado. A primeira reunião da tarde vai começar dentro de meia hora. Estou sentado junto à minha mesa, comendo um sanduíche para acalmar a minha fome e lendo um jornal para me distrair, e fui acometido por um desejo desesperado de ouvi-la dizer algo agradável.

—Está bem... — foi tudo o que ela disse.

—Você quer realmente que eu me humilhe, não? — ele perguntou com uma voz arrastada.

—De preferência de joelhos — Serena confirmou.

—Humm... — Darien murmurou. — Isso me parece interessante. Existem tantas maneiras de pedir perdão nessa posição.

Ela não pôde deixar de dar uma sonora gargalhada. Do outro lado da cidade, no seu sofisticado escritório, Darien inclinou-se para trás e sorriu satisfeito. Depois, com a sabedoria de um experiente homem de negócios, dirigiu a conversa para assuntos mais prosaicos, como a performance do Lótus, o que ela pretendia fazer naquela tarde, e a que horas teriam de deixar o apartamento para comparecerem à festa de aniversário de casamento do seu melhor amigo Malachite e sua adorável esposa Mina.

Quando desligou o telefone, Darien estava completamente convencido de que havia conseguido desfazer o resultado da sua estupidez e pôde então relaxar.

Retirou o sanduíche do invólucro, depois recolheu os jornais, apoiou os pés sobre a mesa e se acomodou para aproveitar meia hora de descanso, antes da reunião com dois jovens que desejavam obter financiamento para porem em prática algumas boas idéias.

Até alguns minutos antes, ele pretendia simplesmente mandá-los embora com alguns conselhos de como administrarem seus empreendimentos. Entretanto, agora, sentia-se muito mais condescendente. Talvez pudesse até mesmo se oferecer para supervisionar pessoalmente o andamento da empreitada.

Darien abriu o jornal e qualquer vestígio de condescendência se desfez ao ver a foto de Seya Kranst. Ele fora fotografado dentro de uma das mais conceituadas galerias de arte de Milão. O artigo de página inteira era uma publicidade valiosa para a Galeria Romano, na qual o artista pretendia expor na semana seguinte.

Mas era exatamente aquilo que desagradava Darien. A presença de Kranst na cidade devia ser do conhecimento de Serena, e ela não mencionara nada!

Será que ela sabia?

Será que ela planejava se encontrar com ele secretamente? Sabia que ela já havia feito isso pelo menos uma vez antes.

Serena podia ter deixado Kranst para ir viver com Marco em Milão, mas os ex-amantes não haviam se tornado inimigos. Durante uma viagem para Londres, no início do ano, ele descobrira por pura coincidência que ela havia passado um dia inteiro com Kranst.

—Não venha me dizer com quem posso e com quem não posso me encontrar! — ela havia exclamado, quando ele fizera objeção. —Seya sempre será muito especial para mim, e se você não pode suportar isso, o problema é seu e não meu, Darien.

Aquela fora uma das raras ocasiões em que ela parecera pronta a partir se ele tentasse continuar a pressioná-la. Darien então se conformara e, pela primeira vez na vida, experimentara a terrível sensação de sentir ciúme. Percebera que Seya exercia um poder sobre Serena o que constituía um desafio para ele.

Darien não gostava nada disso. Não gostava da idéia de que havia fugido do desafio. E não gostava também de saber que Kranst estava de volta a Milão justamente quando Darien tinha de pensar seriamente sobre o seu relacionamento com Serena.

Era algo planejado por Kranst ou acaso do destino? De qualquer forma, o sanduíche foi deixado de lado, e os dois jovens empresários perderam a chance de encontrar um Darien Bellini amigável naquele dia. Não fosse por Darien ainda estar pensando com clareza suficiente para reconhecer a oportunidade inegável que os dois lhe ofereciam, ele teria sentido uma grande satisfação em mandá-los embora!

A irritação alternada com pensamentos perturbadores o consumiu pelo restante da tarde. Pensamentos de Serena e Seya se encontrando secretamente...

Por fim, não pôde suportar mais e, deixando a sala de reuniões, voltou para a privacidade do seu escritório. Telefonou para Serena, mas o celular estava desligado. Alarmou-se, mas lembrou-se de que ela havia dito que iria direto para o apartamento. Ligou para lá, então.

Darien enervou-se quando ouviu a própria voz dizer, pela secretária

eletrônica, que não havia ninguém para atender aquela ligação.

Serena estava em uma ruela em um bairro pouco sofisticado da cidade, abrindo a porta de um prédio. Depois de entrar, encaminhou-se através do estreito corredor, e começou a subir os lances de escada, passando por pequenos escritórios que pertenciam a ramos de atividade que Darien desprezava do alto da sua posição de diretor de uma grande corporação. Alguns dos proprietários a conheciam, outros não. A maioria olhava com curiosidade para ela, sorria educadamente e a deixava só. Isso lhe agradava, já que aquele lugar era o seu refúgio secreto. Uma parte de sua vida que Darien não podia controlar.

No último andar, dirigiu-se para a única porta existente e enfiou a chave na fechadura. Entrando no apartamento, fechou a porta com cuidado e depois, voltando-se, sorriu simplesmente.


	2. Reencontros

Retornar ao apartamento de Milão era sempre um prazer, e a primeira coisa que Serena fez horas depois, ao regressar, foi adaptar-se novamente ao ambiente completamente diferente daquele de onde ela saíra.

Ocupando toda a cobertura de um moderno edifício, o lar de Darien era a representação da idéia paradisíaca de um decorador. Nenhum detalhe fora descurado, no esforço de se conseguir a harmonia desejada.

O hall era amplo, arejado e cheio de luz. Os outros aposentos eram mobiliados com uma mistura sensível de móveis clássicos, antigos e modernos. Nada destoava. Havia salas formais destinadas somente ao entretenimento, e outras menores para outros afazeres. A cozinha era o paraíso de um cozinheiro, e as quatro suítes haviam sido decoradas de forma a combinar com as cores pastéis das paredes. A totalidade do piso se constituía da melhor cerâmica italiana, que ressaltava as obras de arte de valor incalculável dispostas artisticamente em todos os lugares.

De seus famosos ancestrais colecionadores de arte, Darien havia herdado o bom gosto. Tanto ele como a mãe eram generosos patronos dos artistas. Tudo o que adquiriam passava a ser objeto de particular interesse dos outros. E, em sua forma de decorar, Darien não vacilara em misturar a arte totalmente desconhecida com as peças de mestres respeitados, com um resultado belíssimo.

Mas Serena não tinha tempo para ficar ali tecendo tais considerações. Estava atrasada e sabia disso. De certa forma, o tempo parecia ter perdido a importância naquele dia, e ela voltara pouco antes da hora habitual da chegada de Darien.

Por que não viver perigosamente?, ela se perguntou, enquanto se dirigia para o quarto, pretendendo arrumar as coisas para aparentar que lá estivera por muito tempo, preparando-se para recebê-lo.

Tal providência se revelou inútil porque Darien só apareceu quando ela já se encontrava totalmente pronta para a festa, e preocupada com o seu atraso.

A porta do quarto se abriu em um ímpeto, e ele entrou apressado.

—Você está atrasado — Serena o recriminou imediatamente.

—Tenho relógio — ele respondeu, passando por ela sem nem mesmo olhá-la.

Preocupada, Serena o observou tirar o paletó de maneira brusca, em uma clara demonstração do seu estado de ânimo.

—Teve um mau dia? — ela perguntou.

—Tudo de mau aconteceu hoje — ele respondeu, carrancudo.

—E por isso que não me deu um beijo quando chegou? — Apesar do tom de voz brincalhão, ela estava falando sério. Depois do esforço que ele fizera para voltarem às boas, aquela atitude poderia fazer com que tudo voltasse à estaca zero.

Darien talvez tenha se dado conta disso porque, depois de jogar o paletó sobre a cama, passou a flexionar os músculos das costas como que para descarregar o peso que sentia. Enquanto observava a cena, Serena sentiu a costumeira sensação de prazer percorrer-lhe o corpo, e teria se aproximado para ajudá-lo, não tivesse ele dado um suspiro de alívio e se voltado para encará-la. A expressão do seu rosto a fez hesitar. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma raiva mal contida, suas feições duras tinham uma palidez não usual. Por momentos permaneceu assim, para depois desviar o olhar do dela e se afastar.

Serena pressentiu um sinal de perigo.

—Alguma coisa errada? — ela perguntou, agudamente.

—Nada — Depois, suspirou novamente e pediu: —Dê-me dez minutos para que eu possa me recompor e depois poderemos conversar.

—Esta bem — ela concordou.

Eram raras as ocasiões em que Darien se mostrava tão agitado, e Serena aprendera a esperar até que ele se acalmasse. Ficou imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido para que ele se encontrasse tão perturbado daquele jeito.

Reuniões mal-sucedidas? Uma fortuna perdida no mercado de ações? Tudo isso ela considerou enquanto se encaminhava para a sala de estar a fim de preparar-lhe seu uísque favorito, e esperá-lo.

Os dez minutos que ele pedira pareciam ter sido suficientes, ela ponderou ao vê-lo entrar na sala ainda com os cabelos úmidos do rápido banho, impacientemente tentando colocar as abotoaduras.

—Tome, isto pode ajudar a relaxar — ela disse, oferecendo-lhe o uísque que havia preparado.

—Não há tempo para isso — ele recusou. —Além do mais não poderia beber agora, pois vou dirigir. — Ao dizer isso, voltou-se para o espelho para ajeitar a gravata borboleta.

Ao colocar o copo de uísque sobre a mesa, Serena chegou à conclusão que o mau humor de Darien não tinha nada a haver com os acontecimentos no escritório, mas sim com ela própria.

—Está bem — ela disse, decidida a esclarecer tudo antes de irem para a festa. — Diga-me o que foi que eu fiz para deixá-lo assim tão aborrecido?

—E quem disse que você fez alguma coisa? — Com a gravata e as abotoaduras colocadas, ele voltou a atenção para o relógio. —Se você já estiver pronta, está na hora de irmos...

Claro que ela já estava pronta! Olhando para si própria no vestido vermelho de seda que comprara naquela tarde, apenas para satisfazer Darien que gostava daquela cor, Serena sentiu que também o seu bom humor se acabava. O vestido, o penteado, e mesmo o batom carmim que usava haviam sido escolhidos com a única preocupação de agradá-lo.

Sentia-se ferida, ao perceber que ele ignorava tudo aquilo deliberada-mente. A voz dele, apesar de contida, transmitia uma mensagem de frialdade, como o silêncio que caiu entre eles.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ela sentiu a mesma dor, causada pelo forte sentimento de rejeição.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Qual seria o significado daquelas radicais mutações em sua maneira de ser?

Será que ele estava cansado dela? Havia ela começado a irritá-lo de tal forma que ele não mais podia vê-la sem começar a agredi-la?

Esse pensamento não era novidade. Já suspeitava desse comportamento havia algum tempo, mesmo tendo desfrutado, até aquela manhã, quase uma semana de perfeita harmonia.

Mas agora, enquanto ela permanecia silente, a suspeita voltava com toda força. Será que ela já não era a mesma? Darien pretendia se livrar dela? Será que aquela semana fora uma tentativa da parte dele de reacender um sentimento que deixara de existir?

Por duas vezes naquele dia ele havia sido deliberadamente agressivo.

—Cara? — Ele esperou a resposta.

Ela estremeceu ao som da voz.

—Sim — ela respondeu ausente. — Estou pronta. — E ao se voltar para pegar a pequena bolsa vermelha, ficou a imaginar pronta para quê? Para perdê-lo?

Um sentimento de tristeza a fez conter a respiração por um momento, esperando que pudesse se recompor tão depressa como fizera anteriormente. Entretanto, não conseguiu. De fato, quanto mais se convencia de que ele estava se cansando dela, mais a dor aumentava. Ainda assim sempre soubera que aquela união não iria durar muito. E como muitos se demonstravam ansiosos em lhe dizer, aquele caso já estava durando demais.

Aquela era a opinião geral das mesmas pessoas que também eram rápidas em afirmar que quando Darien Bellini se casasse seria com uma mulher da sua mesma condição social. Alguém com dinheiro e classe, que tivesse uma linhagem que combinasse com a dele. E, o mais importante, alguém que seus pais recebessem de braços abertos.

Certamente não uma inglesinha qualquer que nem mesmo conhecia seu próprio pai. Uma mulher que não podia permanecer na mesma sala com qualquer um dos seus parentes. E pior ainda, uma mulher que não se importava em expor o corpo ao mundo.

—O que é isso?

A pergunta de Marco a fez voltar à realidade, e ela teve de piscar várias vezes antes de encará-lo. Viu-o de pé com uma caixa dourada nas mãos.

—Oh, é um presente para Malachite e Mina— explicou Serena, para depois acrescentar: —Percebi que não havíamos providenciado nada, e por isso fui comprar esse presente, antes de vir para cá.

Ela estivera fazendo compras! Por instantes, Darien ficou imóvel.

Sentia remorso pela segunda vez naquele dia. Enquanto ficara remoendo a suspeita de que ela estava se encontrando secretamente com Seya, Serena havia ido procurar um presente para os amigos que eram dele.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer para compensar o erro que novamente havia cometido.

—Sinto muito, cara — pareceu ser a única coisa a dizer. —Era eu quem deveria ter pensado nisso.

Havia um duplo sentido na última parte da afirmação, apesar de ele se sentir aliviado por Serena não saber. Darien percebeu que ela estremecera ao ouvir o tratamento carinhosos, mas que não se importara com o resto.

—Não foi nada. Paguei com o seu dinheiro. —Ao dizer isso, ela se afastou, deixando de aceitar a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

Recriminando-se pela suspeita infundada, Darien a seguiu, decidido a manter a boca fechada, porém sentindo-se seguro de que mais uma vez conseguira se sair bem.

Ela estava linda e desejável, no vestido curto, vermelho e muito sexy, que lhe moldava as curvas. Darien não se sentiu encorajado a elogiá-la. Desejou acariciá-la, mas isso seria um prazer que ele dor próprio se negara devido ao próprio mau humor.

Entraram no elevador, postando-se cada qual em lados opostos, lhe e ambos sentiram a atmosfera muito carregada.

Uma das habilidades dos ingleses era manter uma pessoa a distância com extrema frieza, e isso ele podia constatar ao vê-la com uma expressão glacial no rosto.

—Quer que eu me desculpe por descarregar o meu mau humor a em você? — ele perguntou, por fim.

—Novamente? — ela murmurou. A seguir, acrescentou: —Não, isso não importa. — E antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, continuou: — Não vai demorar muito para você agir da mesma maneira. Pedir desculpas não vai adiantar nada.

Darien concordou que talvez ele merecesse aquela recriminação, mas a irritação começou a dominá-lo novamente. Não gostava de ser tratado assim só porque cometera um erro.

Darien agora sabia que ela não havia passado a tarde com Seya, mas isso não significava que Serena não sabia que ele estava em Milão!

Decidiu que não diria nada, isso porque, se ela já soubesse, ele teria de enfrentar a situação e não gostaria de pôr em risco o seu relacionamento com Serena. Pelo menos até se decidir sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de agir.

Dessa forma, manteve-se calado durante a descida. Ao chegarem, saíram do elevador, lado a lado, e dirigiram-se para a fileira de carros estacionados em direção à Ferrari de Darien, passando pelo Lótus vermelho de Serena, sem que nenhum dos dois lhe lançasse um olhar.

Ela o ganhara havia apenas três dias e nem mais se importava com ele, o que significava um outro gesto desperdiçado da sua parte, Darien ponderou. Ela ficara estática quando ele a levara para uma semana de férias como presente de aniversário, mas, ao lhe dar o carro, recebera apenas os agradecimentos de praxe que indicava desinteresse.

Cavalheirescamente, ele abriu a porta do lado dos passageiros da Ferrari e permaneceu à espera de que ela se acomodasse em seu interior. Por alguns instantes, ficaram bem próximos; mais, talvez, do que haviam ficado naquela manhã no balcão em Portofino. Ele percebeu isso, ao sentir o delicado perfume que ela irradiava, sentindo a mesma excitação de sempre.

Soturnamente, ignorou o próprio sentimento, lembrando-se que no dia anterior pudera dar vazão ao seu desejo.

Com a expressão contida, ele colocou o presente de Malachite e Mina no colo de Serena e fechou a porta. Rodeou o carro e se sentou à direção, dando partida no motor.

O silêncio entre eles ainda permanecia intenso, tornando-se um empecilho até para se moverem. Ele não pôde suportar mais.

—Não vai me dizer qual é o presente? — ele perguntou delicadamente.

—Uma pintura — ela respondeu laconicamente

Já havendo imaginado isso, tendo em vista o formato do pacote, Darien inspirou fundo, contendo a impaciência.

—Que tipo de pintura? — ele perguntou.

—Por que quer saber? — ela redargüiu. —Está com medo de que eu não tenha condições de escolher algo aceitável para os seus amigos?

Ele achou melhor não insistir com aquela conversa e desistiu. Quando Serena estava com aquele estado de ânimo, ela ficava impossível. Mergulhando no silêncio, ambos deixaram de falar pelo resto do trajeto.

Malachite e Mina de Maggio viviam em uma grande casa em uma das seletas áreas residenciais nos arredores da cidade. Por chegarem mais tarde, Darien e Serena tiveram dificuldade em encontrar um lugar para estacionar ao longo da entrada. Darien teve muito trabalho para posicionar o longo veículo em uma vaga entre dois carros e praguejou. Quando por fim, desligou o motor, a atmosfera de animosidade entre os dois estava ainda mais carregada.

Darien deu um suspiro profundo enquanto a observava retirar o cinto de segurança.

—Vamos terminar esta desavença aqui — ele a advertiu secamente. Afinal, iam se encontrar com seus amigos, e Darien não queria que ninguém soubesse que sua vida amorosa não estava bem equilibrada.

O sorriso falso que ela lhe deu provocou uma onda de sentimentos contraditórios. Ele poderia acalmá-la em segundos, fazendo-a se lembrar de por que ela estava ali!

—Saia do carro — ele murmurou mesmo sem ser necessário pois ela já estava abrindo a porta.

Ao deixar o frescor do ar-condicionado, Serena sentiu o calor da noite de verão. Inspirou fundo, desejando que o ar refizesse seu estado emocional.

Nada adiantou porém. A idéia de que Darien tentava se livrar dela não a abandonava. Na verdade, ela quase se recusara a ir à festa naquela noite. Quando ainda estavam no apartamento, Serena quase tomara a iniciativa de resolver tudo. Tinha o seu orgulho, e não havia a necessidade de se apegar a algo que já estava morrendo.

Entretanto, depois, o assunto havia sido esquecido temporariamente com o presente para Malachite e Mina e ela havia mudado de idéia. O casal era íntimo de Darien, e todos haviam se tomado muito amigos, durante aquele ano. Serena até cogitara a idéia de abandonar Darien, mas não gostaria de fazê-lo na noite de comemoração do aniversário de casamento de Mina pois não queria prejudicar a festa da amiga.

E, além disso, ela admitiu para si mesma enquanto esperava que Darien viesse ao seu encontro, ela queria estar ah. Queria terminar aquele relacionamento com um sorriso nos lábios e a cabeça erguida. Não às escondidas como um cachorrinho abandonado pelo dono.

Decidiu que partiria no dia seguinte, justamente quando Darien chegou ao seu lado e pousou a mão em suas costas. A manga do paletó roçou seu braço nu, e seu corpo estremeceu ao contato daquele magnetismo masculino que nunca a deixara de excitar, independente da situação em que se encontrassem.

Estavam muito próximos, e Serena não pôde deixar de apreciar a fragrância masculina que ele exalava.

Dentro da casa, o ambiente estava animado, cheio de música e risadas. No momento em que cruzaram a porta, era como se houvessem entrado em um mundo novo. Serena parou por alguns segundos e piscou várias vezes, para se adaptar à transição entre a hostilidade e escuridão e a alegria e luz.

Depois, um grito de alegria se elevou, e ela viu sua anfitriã se separar de um grupo de pessoas com que estivera conversando. Acompanhando-a estava o homem com quem se casara havia um ano.

Alto e cabelo branco que lhe dava um ar de galã, bonito e elegante, Malachite de Maggio tinha a mesma sofisticação de Darien. Poderiam ter sido rivais naturais, mas a verdade era outra. Haviam se conhecido nos primeiros anos de escola e se tornado amigos desde então.

Com os longos e loiros cabelos soltos, olhos azuis maravilhosos, vestida em um crepe de seda preto que emoldurava a sua figura sensacional, Mina de Maggio era tudo o que Serena não era. Era italiana, rica, e o seu lugar ao lado de Malachite ou de qualquer outro homem da estirpe dele sempre estivera garantido desde o dia em que nascera para urna vida privilegiada.

Pertencia àquele lugar. Para Mina, ser parte daquela sociedade era tão natural quanto o ar que respirava, o que fazia com que as pessoas gostassem dela instintivamente e apreciassem sua presença.

Serena gostara dela desde o momento em que se viram pela primeira vez; ela como a nova amante de Darien, e Mina como a noiva de Malachite. A simpatia mútua se desenvolvera para uma afeição verdadeira, e haviam se tornado amigas íntimas, da mesma forma como Darien e Malachite, apesar de Serena não deixar de ter consciência de que era uma estranha no ninho.

Seu sorriso era espontâneo bem como as calorosas boas-vindas, o que deu a oportunidade a Serena de se afastar de Darien. Ambos agradeceram o presente e, tentando adivinhar o que poderia ser, colocaram-no ao lado dos outros presentes à espera de serem abertos.

—Está parecendo o dia do nosso casamento novamente —Mina suspirou cheia de felicidade. —Espere até chegar a sua vez, Serena, e vai se sentir muito abençoada.

Darien ficou imóvel, e Serena não pôde ocultar um leve tremor.

Percebendo a reação, Mina empalideceu. Com um olhar arguto, Malachite logo salvou a situação.

—Acho que você deveria explicar o quão abençoada, amore —ele murmurou, colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros da esposa.

Era um abraço protetor. Um abraço que lhe servia de apoio sempre que se encontrava em situação difícil ou constrangedora, como aquela.

Serena quis fugir dali, já que estava bem claro que Darien não desejava de forma alguma facilitar as coisas para ela.

—Vamos ter um bebê! — Mina anunciou subitamente, com a voz comovida. — Não pretendíamos contar... Só mais tarde.

Ela poderia estar sorrindo de alegria, mas não sorria pois estava se sentindo perturbado, depois do comentário que havia feito. Assim, reunindo forças, Serena se antecipou, sorriu e exclamou:

—Oh, isso é maravilhoso! —Sorriu enquanto abraçava Mina, sorriu quando beijou Malachtie na face. Sorriu até mesmo para Darien, apesar de querer, na verdade, vê-lo longe dali.

Ele a envolveu pela cintura e a atraiu para si. Não deixava de ser um gesto de coragem.

—Vamos comemorar com um jantar na próxima semana. Só nós quatro.

Não estarei aqui na próxima semana, Serena pensou, sem deixar de sorrir.

—Faremos isso, depois do nascimento do bebê! —Mina protestou.

—Mas poderemos fazê-lo já, em homenagem à futura mãe — Darien retrucou, beijando Mina afetuosamente.

De qualquer forma, o momento embaraçoso havia sido desfeito. Mina estava feliz novamente, como devia ser. Malachite, por sua vez, parecia estar curioso em relação ao que poderia estar acontecendo entre Darien e Serena, mas conteve-se.

Felizmente, vários convidados retardatários chegaram, dando ao casal a oportunidade de se envolver em outros grupos. Outra vez, Serena se afastou de Darien.

E ele a deixou ir.

Serena resolveu aproveitar a festa, talvez a última na qual participaria junto àquelas pessoas. Ela sorria e conversava animadamente em italiano, a língua que aprendera a falar naquele ano de convivência. E dançou, comeu, bebeu champanhe, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo.

Conseguindo um tempo para estar com ela, Mina perguntou-lhe o que estava acontecendo.

—Se vocês dois estão se evitando desse jeito só por causa do que falei, sinto muito! — ela exclamou. —Não posso lhe dizer quão mal me senti depois de colocá-La naquela situação!

—Não seja tola — Serena respondeu, sorrindo. —Realmente, não teve importância.

—De certo que teve importância! —Mina insistiu. —Eu a feri e aborreci Darien! Ele mal fala com as pessoas, enquanto você está festejando como se esta fosse a sua última noite sobre a terra!

—Se Darien ainda está aborrecido por causa do que você disse, o problema está na falta de sensibilidade dele — ela respondeu. —O que ele esperava que eu fizesse? Saltasse em cima dele e perguntasse quando é que eu ia me sentir abençoada?

—Você está com ele mais tempo do que qualquer outra das namoradas anteriores.

Mina repetia uma frase que Serena ouvira muitas vezes naqueles últimos dias. Especialmente quando era para afirmar que o fim do relacionamento estava à vista.

—Isso significa alguma coisa, não? — Mina perguntou.

—Significa que eu devo ser muito boa no que faço — ela respondeu, com uma expressão cínica. —Você acha que serei procurada quando souberem que estou sozinha novamente?

Mina ficou boquiaberta.

Do outro lado da sala, de pé junto ao bar, Darien viu o que acontecia e ficou imaginando o que Serena devia ter dito para Mina ficar assim.

Nada de bom, ele concluiu ao ver que Mina procurava pela sala até vê-lo e, imediatamente, ela desviou os olhos. Darien ficou alerta.

Não estava gostando nada daquilo. O dia inteiro tinha sido de desencontros e desentendimentos, ele havia perdido o controle de tudo. E agora, algo que ele desconhecia estava acontecendo. Está certo que Serena estava aborrecida, e talvez ele merecesse tal tratamento. Mas fosse o que fosse que ela dissera para Mina, deveria ter sido algo mais do que uma simples queixa sobre o seu mau gênio. A esposa do seu amigo demonstrara estar realmente chocada e horrorizada.

Percebeu que Mina estava falando nervosamente, certamente dizendo que Darien as observava. Nesse momento, Serena voltou-se e Darien pôde ver um olhar de desafio e antagonismo no belo rosto. Olharam-se, e Darien ergueu o seu cálice em um brinde silencioso, para demonstrar que não se importava a mínima com o que elas pudessem estar conversando.

Mas não era verdade. E esse era o grande problema no que dizia respeito a Serena. Mesmo então, enquanto trocavam olhares inamistosos através da sala cheia, ele sentia tanta atração por ela, que se houvesse uma forma polida de agir, ele a levaria para longe dali, para poder demonstrar quanto ela o afetava.

E isso dizia tudo sobre a grande luta íntima que ele travava consigo próprio. Ele a queria. Sempre a quisera! Com raiva ou não.

Sala cheia ou não!

Por que desistir de algo que ele desejava daquela forma?

No momento em que se conscientizou disso, percebeu que não era a única pessoa a poder fazer uma escolha naquela relação.

Uma breve movimentação junto à porta chamou a atenção de Serena. Ela olhou naquela direção, e Darien lhe seguiu o olhar. Foi quando se sentiu esmorecer completamente ao ver Seya Kranst em pessoa.

No momento em que o viu, o belo rosto de Antônia se iluminou, sua boca maravilhosa se abriu no mais belo dos sorrisos, e ela se apressou em direção de Seya como a ave que reconhece o ninho.


	3. ciumes

Darien observava o encontro dos dois. Viu eles sorrirem e murmurarem coisas um para o outro. Viu Serena pousar a mão em seu ombro, Seya Kranst enlaçá-la pela cintura e beijaram-se ternamente.

Tentou se convencer de que se tratava apenas de um cumprimento afetuoso, natural como qualquer outra forma de demonstração de amizade. Mas não era verdade, e todos sabiam disso. As conversas cessaram, e as cabeças se voltaram para observarem a amante de Darien Bellini abraçar o ex-amante com visível emoção.

Alto e bem-apessoado, Seya Kranst demonstrava ser uns dez anos mais novo do que Darien, mas tinha a mesma facilidade de atrair as mulheres. E ele havia tido várias depois que Serena o havia deixado, Darien ponderou incomodado.

Mas agora aquela mulher lhe pertencia. Vivia com ele, dormia em sua cama e vestia-se com o dinheiro que ele lhe dava, O que fazia com que aquela boca sensual pintada de vermelho que Seya agora beijava fosse sua exclusiva propriedade.

O primitivo sentimento de posse queimou-lhe o peito, fazendo com que sentisse um desejo intenso de ir separá-los abruptamente. Conteve-se. Todos estavam olhando, esperando, desejando que ele fizesse alguma coisa, o que geraria comentários para um longo tempo.

Além disso, o vestido de Serena era muito curto, suas pernas longas elevadas pelo salto alto eram esculturais, Darien considerou, recusando-se a se lembrar que havia pensado exatamente o oposto antes de vê-la envolvida pelos braços de outro homem.

Teria ela feito aquilo só para o provocar? Será que ela se vestira daquela forma por que sabia que Seya estaria lá, e ela desejava agradá-lo? Lembrou-se que ela estava sem sutiã, ao ver que os bicos eretos pairavam poucos centímetros do peito de Seya naquele momento. Sabia qual era a sensação que Seya deveria estar sentindo.

Conhecendo-a, sabia que também não deveria estar usando calcinha. Desceu os olhos para constatar a falta de sinais reveladores dos sensuais fios dentais que ela usava de vez em quando, geralmente para o seu exclusivo prazer. Assim, quando viu os longos dedos de Seya tocarem a curva dos quadris, Darien tomou como um insulto pessoal aquele gesto de intimidade, como se aquele homem ainda tivesse direitos sobre ela.

O súbito riso de Serena fez com que ele erguesse os olhos para vê-la colocar a mão na nuca de Seya e começarem a conversar como se fosse perfeitamente aceitável tal atitude em público.

Mas aquilo não era aceitável, e ela deveria saber. Deveria saber que se comportar assim com um homem que fora seu amante antes de Darien somente a faria parecer vulgar, e ele um idiota!

Será que ela estava fazendo aquilo deliberadamente? Seria a maneira de fazer com que ele percebesse que não era o único na jogada?

Algumas vezes, Darien a odiava de tal forma que se espantava de perceber, logo depois, que a desejava tanto. Ela não era o seu tipo de mulher. Nunca fora. Era jovem demais, sem estudo e muito livre! Seria por isso que escolhera se expor como uma flor exótica em um vestido de seda vermelho, enquanto todas as outras mulheres da sala se vestiam de preto clássico e chique?

Alguém se aproximou de Darien.

—Bem, caro, não há dúvida de que ela sabe como dar as boas-vindas a um homem — soou uma voz feminina, cheia de zombaria.

Cerrando os dentes, Darien ignorou a indireta aveludada de Beryl Florenza, mantendo-se quieto enquanto via Seya conduzir Antônia até o pequeno tablado de dança.

A mão de Serena permanecia apoiada na nuca de Seya que a segurava pelos quadris enquanto se moviam ao ritmo da música, conversando. Estavam tão concentrados um no outro que se percebia claramente que Serena havia se esquecido completamente do homem com quem chegara à festa.

—Você sabe que é impossível não se impressionar com a completa falta de malícia dela. —Beryl alfinetou. —A maioria das mulheres morreria de constrangimento ao se defrontar com o ex-amante em uma sala repleta de amigos do seu atual amante. Entretanto, ela nem parece se importar!

—Como pode ver, cara — Darien disse, —não estou nem um pouco embaraçado.

Como resposta, Beryl enlaçou o braço no braço dele.

—Já tivemos bons tempos juntos, não foi Darien? —ela murmurou sonhadoramente.

Bons tempos? Observando Serena dançar sensualmente ao som da música, ele teve a certeza de que se a distância entre os dois ficasse ainda menor, ele iria até lá e...

—Você era uma gata com garras, Beryl — ele disse, secamente. —O que fez com que aqueles tempos não fossem tão bons e freqüentes.

—Mesmo assim, eu costumava ronronar na sua cama —ela sussurrou maliciosamente.

Ele nem se abalou com aquelas recordações, já que no momento só se importava com a visão de Serena movendo-se e falando sensualmente com Serena o que estava deixando doido.

—Mas você gostava de sentir as minhas garras de vez em quando...

—Ainda tenho algumas marcas! — ele exclamou.

—Muito bom — ela disse, percebendo que ele estava totalmente atento ao que se passava no meio do salão. —Espero que nunca se desfaça delas,já que o que você está sentindo ao vê-la nos braços dele era o que eu sentia todas as vezes que o via com ela. Essas marcas vão ficar para sempre, Darien, posso lhe assegurar.

A amargura da voz fez com que Darien se voltasse para ela, vendo o rosto de uma das mais belas mulheres da Itália. Sorriu com desdém.

—Qualquer marca que guardar por minha causa — ele murmurou — deve-se exclusivamente ao fato de ter perdido os benefícios do meu dinheiro.

Desarmada pela afirmação, Beryl enfrentou-lhe o olhar.

—Está querendo dizer que ela não desfruta do mesmo privilégio?

—Não — ele respondeu, e o seu sorriso começou a se desfazer quando voltou a olhar os dois corpos tão unidos no salão. —Mas ela ainda vai ter esse privilégio.

—Garota esperta — Beryl acrescentou.

Não tão esperta, Darien considerou silenciosamente ao vê-la sacudir os cabelos dourados, fazendo com que a presilha de diamantes reluzisse na luz. Depois, ela colocou a mão sobre a boca de Seya, como que para fazê-lo parar de dizer alguma coisa.

Será que estava pedindo para ela voltar com ele? Ou será que estava pedindo para retratá-la novamente? Será que falavam sobre sexo, tal qual ele e Serena estavam conversando?

A intimidade era totalmente odiosa, ele pensou. Principalmente porque dava à pessoa com a qual você já não se relaciona mais um poder impossível de se evitar.

—Ele ainda a quer. —A observação de Beryl o atingiu em cheio, como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos.

—Os desejos dele não me interessam —ele respondeu, demonstrando desinteresse. A questão era saber se Serena ainda o queria.

Um outro pensamento insinuou-se em sua cabeça, enchendo-o de espanto. Será que Serena estava se desinteressando dele?

Aquela possibilidade lhe era tão impossível que não sabia o que pensar. Em sua lembrança, nenhuma mulher fora capaz de deixá-lo, a não ser que ele o permitisse!

Não, não seria possível! Darien desfez-se da idéia, com uma certeza que beirava a arrogância. Ela o adorava. Sempre o adorara. Se caminhasse até eles naquele instante, e a tomasse nos braços, Serena voltaria a ser a sua adorável sereia, em segundos, e Seya seria deixado de lado.

—Ele não é de se jogar fora, caro. — Novamente Beryl interrompeu os seus pensamentos. —Tem um corpo invejável, e dizem que é um amante incrível. E, apesar de não ter a sua posição social, possui a fama que neutraliza o nome Bellini. De fato — ela concluiu, —a única coisa que você tem a seu favor é a riqueza da qual você diz que Serena não tira proveito. Mas é interessante como tudo sempre volta a girar em torno do dinheiro, não?

Mesmo para própria surpresa, Darien teve um acesso de riso ao se lembrar de Serena passando pelo Lótus vermelho naquela noite sem nem mesmo olhar para ele. Lembrou-se das inúmeras jóias que ela deixava de usar porque às vezes se encantava com imitações, como a pulseira que brilhava em seu braço. Lembrou-se ainda da conta que mantinha no banco, na qual depositava dinheiro que ela raramente usava.

Assim, realmente a cobiça não constituía o pecado de Serena. Mas o que Beryl dissera servira pelo menos para fazer voltar o seu bom humor. Por isso, ele, em reconhecimento, inclinou-se e lhe deu um beijo na boca. Ela se agarrou a ele, o que não o surpreendeu, apenas deixou-o indiferente, o que era uma vergonha, já que Beryl seria a mulher que sua mãe gostaria de ter como nora.

—Olha lá! — Serena exclamou. — Não lhe disse?

Ela viu o beijo que Darien acabara de dar em Beryl Florenza, como a prova irrefutável de que Darien não a queria mais.

—Homens como Bellini não substituem o velho com o mais velho — Seya murmurou ironicamente. —E você acabou de me beijar — ele ponderou. —Eu ficaria lisonjeado em pensar que foi porque você estava me querendo para amante substituto, mas nós sabemos que isso não é verdade.

—Eu o amo mais do que a qualquer outro no mundo, e gostaria de nunca tê-lo conhecido — Serena disse com tanto sentimento que Seya não pode deixar de suspirar.

—Minha querida, o homem está enfeitiçado por você. Está apenas fazendo o mesmo que você está fazendo para ele.

—Se ele me amasse, arrancar-me-ia de seus braços ao invés de estar rindo com ela.

—Então devo ficar agradecido — Seya disse, demonstrando ironia.

—De qualquer jeito, é por culpa sua — ela declarou. — Se você não houvesse me retratado nas suas pinturas, ele não teria vindo atrás de mim!

—Eu não a encorajei a aceitar. —Foi a vez de Seya rir, e Darien se voltou para observar. —Você fez tudo por conta própria, Serena. E bem me lembro de haver tentado dissuadi-la.

Ela sabia que era verdade, e as lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos.

Vendo isso, Seya suspirou fundo e se aproximou ainda mais dela.

—Você está com ele já faz um ano — ele a recordou gentilmente. —Muito mais tempo do que qualquer outra mulher do seu harém.

—Cuidado... Pretendo esbofetear a próxima pessoa a me dizer isso — ela disse com amargura.

—Mas isso quer dizer alguma coisa, querida — ele persistiu.

—Você pode honestamente jurar que ele disse que não a quer mais?

Serena sorriu cinicamente. De que outros sinais ela precisava para perceber a intenção de Darien? Mesmo a semana em Portofino parecera ter sido o canto do cisne daquele relacionamento. Tinham tido uma discussão dias antes sobre a possibilidade de passarem alguns dias na propriedade em Toscana dos pais de Darien. Ela havia se ofendido por Darien ter se recusado a permitir que Serena os encontrasse, mesmo depois de um ano de relacionamento, ao que ela alegara que Darien tinha vergonha dela.

—Meu pai está doente — ele objetara. — Tenha um pouco de consideração pelas necessidades dos outros.

Entretanto, ele não havia se defendido da acusação de se envergonhar dela. Assim, ele viajara sozinho para Toscana, e não dera notícias durante os três dias em que lá permanecera. Na volta, demonstrara tanta irritação, que a proposta de passarem uma semana em Portofino a surpreendera.

— Isso depende do sentido que se queira dar à palavra querer —ela disse para Seya, com um sorriso incerto. — Ele ainda me quer na cama, mas fora dela eu não passo de um aborrecimento.

—Por causa disso, minha querida, está aqui comigo, com a intenção de irritá-lo ainda mais — Seya concluiu inexoravelmente. —Você está pretendendo se matar, Serena, ou algo parecido? Porque se Darien Bellini a ama ou a odeia, ele não é o tipo de homem que permita que uma mulher o embarace na frente dos amigos — ele declarou cheio de preocupação. —Ele vai lhe dar um troco tão violento que você não vai perceber o que foi que a atingiu.

Com o canto dos olhos, ela viu Darien se juntar aos casais no salão de dança, levando Beryl pelo braço. Enquanto Seya a conduzia, Serena viu Mina de pé observando-os cheia de ansiedade, enquanto que ao lado dela, Malachite demonstrava raiva. Percebendo que havia uma atmosfera desfavorável no ar, ela se deu conta da razão de Seya ter feito a advertência.

Uma tormenta estava se formando na sala de Mina, que em sua ansiedade por ajudar, havia sido a causadora de tudo.

—Como você conseguiu um convite para esta festa? — Serena perguntou a Seya, percebendo subitamente que nem Malachite e nem Mina teriam sido tão insensíveis a ponto de convidá-lo, sabendo do seu relacionamento passado com a atual amante do seu melhor amigo.

Ele deu um sorriso.

—Vim com Rei Romano — ele explicou, citando a famosa proprietária da Galeria Romano no Quadrilátero. —Fui o suficientemente bom para substituir um artista que cancelou sua apresentação na galeria em um ataque temperamental. E exibir-me nos locais da moda de Milão é a sua maneira de fazer publicidade gratuita antes de a amostra começar.

—Obviamente, a signora Romano não estava sabendo que poderia estar cometendo uma gafe incrível ao reunir você, eu e Darien em um mesmo espaço — Serena disse, secamente.

—De certo que sabia. — Seya disse, rindo. —Quanta publicidade de graça você acha que ela vai ter montando este cenário explosivo?

—E a publicidade não será apenas para a Galeria Romano —ela acrescentou, querendo dizer que Seya Kranst também não se opunha a se expor à notoriedade em beneficio do seu trabalho.

Seu arquear de ombros constituía uma arrogante demonstração de que tinha consciência de seus atos.

—Sou um pintor e não um diplomata. E, de qualquer jeito —ele acrescentou, olhando-a nos olhos, —estava querendo vê-la, mas tentar fazê-lo pelos meios normais é praticamente impossível. Tenho deixado recados com a sua caseira durante toda a semana, Serena. Você não os recebeu?

—Estivemos fora durante toda a semana de férias — ela explicou —E só voltamos hoje à tarde. Hoje é o dia de folga da caseira. Não tenho visto Carlotta e nem tive a oportunidade de checar os recados ou fazer outra coisa senão me preparar para esta festa.

- Então ele ainda não começou a censurar os seus recados?— ele provocou com um sorriso cínico. — Estava imaginando como ia poder falar com você pessoalmente — ele admitiu. —Porque você pode apostar o seu lindo sorriso, minha querida, que no momento em que concordei em fazer uma exposição em Milão, o Senhor Protetor das Artes já sabia disso.

Seya estava querendo dizer que Darien sabia que ele estava em Milão e que deliberadamente deixara de informá-la! Aquele pareceu o momento apropriado para a música cessar. Seya a conduziu para fora do salão e nada disse, enquanto ela chegava a acreditar na terrível possibilidade de que ele poderia estar certo. Porque se havia alguém que soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo no mundo das artes, ali, em Milão, esse alguém seria Darien!

Serena podia não querer mais nada com ela, mas seu ego imenso não iria permitir vê-la com um homem que sempre a desejara!

—Eis —Seya lhe ofereceu uma taça de champanhe — Beba. Vai se sentir melhor.

Deixando de lado o pensamento de que já tivera champanhe suficiente para uma noite, ela aceitou a bebida e a bebeu toda em grandes goles.

O champanhe começou a se misturar com a raiva que sentia, em uma combinação perigosa.

—Acho que o odeio! — ela exclamou, com uma profunda sensação de felicidade por ter pronunciado as palavras em voz alta.

—Bem... Nesse caso os próximos minutos deverão ser muito interes-santes — Seya murmurou. Olhando por sobre o ombro dela, ele acrescentou à veemência dela um desafio. —Este pode ser um bom momento para que demonstre quanto o odeia. A guerra acaba de ser declarada.

Ela percebeu que ele devia estar se referindo a Darien, e começou a sentir os efeitos do champanhe. Entreabriu os lábios e seus olhos se enevoaram, deixou a taça vazia e procurou outra cheia.

Com um suspiro, Seya sacudiu a cabeça.

—Doce idiota — ele murmurou, —não lhe passou pela cabeça nem uma única vez que não deve se envolver em nenhuma confrontação com ele?

Aquela era uma pergunta pertinente e ao mesmo tempo dolorosa, porque, nessa manhã, ela considerara e aceitara a idéia de não estar pronta para nenhuma definição quanto ao relacionamento deles. Agora, lá estava ela pronta para uma cena, em uma sala cheia de aliados leais de Darien.

Serena sentiu-se como um pássaro fora do ninho.

—Seja corajosa, minha amiga — Seya a encorajou baixinho. A seguir, saudou em voz alta: — Boa noite, Darien. — Sorriu. — É um prazer vê-lo novamente.

Mas não era um prazer para nenhum deles. Hirta ao lado de Seya, Serena foi assaltada pelo aroma peculiar de Darien, antes de perceber a sua presença física. Ele chegou ao seu lado, fazendo-a se sentir pequena. Como de costume arrepiou-se com a proximidade, os dedos agarraram com força a haste da taça, enquanto esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa totalmente imperdoável.

Ele somente estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Seya, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de animosidade.

—Creio que vai estar com uma exposição na Galeria Romano durante toda a próxima semana, não? —Continuando a falar suavemente, Darien informou Serena de que sabia que Seya estava em Milão, mas que não tinha se importado em avisá-la.

—Vamos começar no sábado — Seya confirmou. —Estava perguntando a Serena se vocês não iriam comparecer à vernissage na sexta-feira à noite — ele acrescentou, com uma tranqüilidade fingida.

—E por certo ela garantiu que não vamos faltar — Darien respondeu, no mesmo tom.

—De certo — Seya confirmou polidamente. — Especialmente porque lhe disse que vou lhe dar uma coisa quando ela estiver lá.

O sorriso e o toque com o dedo em seu queixo, ela tinha certeza, haviam sido só para contrariar Darien.

—Digamos que seja um presente de aniversário você ainda tiver o meu Mulher no Espelho, Darien, vai lhe interessar também — ele disse enigmaticamente.

Era a isca.

—É intrigante. —Darien sorriu, e Serena estremeceu diante da menção ao quadro que dera fama a Seya e notoriedade a si mesma.

Ela o vira somente uma vez desde a primeira noite em que chegara ao apartamento de Darien, um ano atrás. A pintura estivera dependurada na parede do seu estúdio, e quando ele a mostrou, Serena não pôde esconder o espanto, já que não sabia que ele comprara o quadro.

Depois disso, Marco havia levado a pintura para uma sala mais segura ligada ao escritório, onde ele mantinha os seus investimentos mais particulares.

Agora, Seya dava a entender que tinha um quadro igual. E, apesar de saber que ele era capaz de reproduzir uma pintura centenas de vezes exatamente igual, sem precisar que a modelo pousasse, era muito perturbador ouvir Seya sugerir a Serena que havia voltado a incluí-la em seus trabalhos. O que a levava diretamente a outra indagação que a deixou temerosa enquanto olhava para a sua face sorridente.

Será que Seya deixara de cumprir a promessa que lhe fizera?

Seya ignorou o seu olhar indagador. Ao seu lado, Darien estava agindo tão naturalmente, que Serena se indagou se ele estava preocupado. Mas, já que estavam prestes a se separar, por que ele haveria de se importar?, ela se perguntou. E, da mesma forma como agira pela manhã, Serena simplesmente se voltou e se afastou dali, sem poder mais suportar aquele jogo.

Só que dessa vez, Darien não a deixou ir muito longe, e quando a pegou pela mão, ela tentou se desvencilhar.

—Pare com isso — ele disse, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Ela estava pálida, os olhos ensombrecidos, os lábios trêmulos.

Darien a conhecia, sabia que ela estava sofrendo, o que naquele momento não o incomodou.

Intimamente, ele gostaria de socar Seya por ter sido tão insensível ao mencionar o Mulher no Espelho, quando Darien tinha certeza de que ele devia saber como isso a poderia afetar. Por outro lado, gostaria de censurá-la por ainda ser tão vulnerável a algo que fizera, no auge da sua beleza física.

—Você colhe o que plantou, cara — ele disse com a expressão fechada, enquanto lhe tirava a taça de champanhe da mão. Depois, afastou-se com ela, tomando-a nos braços. — Agora, vamos dançar — ele ordenou, pressionado-a contra si, ao mesmo tempo em que ela procurava se safar. —Lembre-se de onde você está, e a quem irá magoar se provocar uma cena.

Como se adivinhando o impasse, Malachite e Mina se aproximaram deles, dançando.

—Ciao — Mina os saudou apreensiva. — Estão se divertindo?

—Estamos tendo uma ótima noitada — Serena respondeu, sorridente, pousando a mão intimamente no pescoço de Darien, cravando-lhe as unhas na nuca. — Adoro quando Darien demonstra todo o seu poder.

Malachite olhou para Darien, com uma expressão de sarcasmo. Mina desviou o olhar.

—Contando que vocês estejam felizes — a anfitriã murmurou, respirando aliviada quando o marido a afastou dali.

—Ela odeia cenas — Darien disse. — Sempre odiou.

—Eu o odeio — Serena respondeu. —Isso significa que eu também mereço um pouco de simpatia?

Com vontade de rir, mas ainda furioso, ele respondeu:

—Não. Você vai ter de ir para casa com o homem que você odeia, para receber o prêmio em particular. — Dizendo isso, ele afastou-lhe a mão da nuca, e a prendeu entre os corpos dos dois.

—Agora, olhe para mim e sorria — ele disse por entre os dentes.—Ou acha melhor que eu a beije sem piedade?

Se ele estava pensando que daquela forma ia dominá-la, enganou-se. Com absoluta audácia, Serena olhou-o nos olhos, umedeceu os lábios rubros com a língua, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e lambeu-lhe a boca.

Ele sentiu o fogo dominar-lhe o corpo, as zonas erógenas foram despertadas com uma urgência que doía.

Teria ela beijado Seya daquela maneira? Feito com que ele ficasse daquele jeito?

—Madre di Dio — ele não pôde suportar o ciúme que o dominou.—Vamos embora — ele anunciou.

—Eu quero ficar — ela respondeu amuada, fazendo o jogo da sedução, que conhecia bem.

De certa forma, ele estava feliz, amando a falsa resistência, a demonstração pública de desejo. Por outro lado, ficou a imaginar se não fora Seya quem a incitara a agir assim. Com a mão espalmada na parte inferior do corpo de Serena, ele sentiu a suavidade da carne nua debaixo do tecido aderente, e logo lembrou-se de Seya fazendo o mesmo.

Ela estremeceu. Estremecera com Seya? Com a visão periférica, pôde ver o pintor de pé, observando-os. Começou a sentir uma fúria incontida, que aumentava com o pulsar do coração. Disse suavemente:

— Estou pronto, se você estiver.

Com os lábios secos, Serena sentiu o calor daquele desafio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Em qualquer circunstância, Darien era um homem de uma beleza viril de tirar o fôlego. Mas, ela não sabia que tomado por sentimentos contraditórios e sexualmente excitado, ele podia desencadear sensações que ela desconhecia, uma fraqueza e sensualidade feminina, que faziam dele o macho agressor e dela, a escrava submissa.

Odiou tudo aquilo.

—Está bem — ela sussurrou derrotada. —Podemos ir.


	4. a ameaça

A volta para o apartamento foi feita em silêncio.

Ambos estavam tensos e aborrecidos devido às próprias convicções. Ambos estavam sexualmente tão excitados que o ar parecia carregado de eletricidade.

Serena saiu do carro antes mesmo de Darien o haver estacionado. Dirigindo-se diretamente para o elevador, ela cometeu o último pecado ao não esperá-lo para subir até a cobertura. Esperar impacientemente pela volta do elevador, na garagem não ajudou nem um pouco a melhorar o estado de ânimo de Darien.

Ao chegar no quarto, ele a encontrou trancada no banheiro. Podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado, o vestido vermelho estava jogado como uma mancha no chão de cerâmica branca, ao lado das sandálias de salto alto.

Sentindo-se completamente frustrado, ele tirou o paletó e teve a tentação de atirá-lo sobre o vestido, em uma declaração silenciosa de desejo.

Ao perceber a infantilidade do gesto, parou para refletir sobre o que estava sentindo: raiva, frustração, imaturidade, ou seriam apenas demonstrações temperamentais? Não eram essas as emoções com que ele pretendia preencher o seu lar! Eram sentimentos que careciam da sofisticação própria da sua vida privada.

Mas, acima de tudo, ele estava começando a se sentir como um marido ciumento, o que não combinava com o seu modo de ser.

Ele estava dispondo a roupa em um cabide, quando Serena saiu do banheiro. Ao vê-lo em mangas de camisa, ela quase não pôde conter o desejo de tocá-lo, acariciar aqueles ombros largos, o corpo perfeito, as nádegas firmes, as pernas musculosas, tudo ressaltado pelo amorenado da pele. Desejou que ele a tomasse naquele instante, sem que houvesse qualquer tipo de resistência.

Mas ele não o fez. Quando se virou para encará-la, mesmo demonstrando um frio desdém, ela não pôde deixar de sentir um fluxo de desejo, e seu corpo latejou debaixo do robe de seda.

Quis odiá-lo por exercer tal poder sobre ela. Especialmente quando ele a olhou com uma expressão de censura e se afastou.

—Você esteve trabalhando com Seya novamente —ele disse com a voz contida.

Sem se importar em responder, ela inclinou-se para apanhar o vestido e as sandálias que deixara jogados no chão, levando-os para o guarda-roupa na frente do qual ele se encontrava parado.

Abriu uma das portas, que ele fechou abruptamente.

—Responda — ele ordenou friamente.

—Não percebi que você havia feito uma pergunta — ela respondeu, com igual frieza. —Soou mais como uma afirmação.

Com o canto dos olhos, ela observou as feições contraídas de Darien, e continuou na tarefa de dispor o vestido no cabide e as sandálias na sapateira.

—Então me explique o que ele quis dizer esta noite quando falou sobre algo interessante.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Não faço a mínima idéia — ela disse, apesar de ter algumas suspeitas não muito agradáveis.

—Você deve saber — Darien insistiu. —Conhece muito bem aquele homem. Viveu com ele por mais de cinco anos.

Dez, ela quis corrigir, mas deteve-se.

—E com você durante um ano — ela acrescentou, fechando a porta do guarda-roupa. —Mas não vejo por que se preocupar.

—Oh, muito confortador — ele caçoou. —Agora, responda a minha primeira pergunta e me diga se esteve trabalhando em segredo com ele.

—Para um homem famoso por sua inteligência, você, por vezes, parece meio lento — ela respondeu. —Pergunte-se a si mesmo. Quando? — ela sugeriu. — Acha que tive a oportunidade de trabalhar ou fazer alguma coisa mais com o Seya?

Ele não gostou da ironia, suas feições se contraíram.

—Pelo que sei, o homem pode ter um estúdio secreto montado aqui em Milão onde vocês dois se encontram regularmente.

—Então, estou fazendo a felicidade de dois? — Sua risada era de caçoada. Mas mesmo ela percebeu que sua expressão devia ter mudado, porque Darien, sem querer, havia se aproximado de um segredo seu muito bem guardado.

Realmente, ele percebera a mudança, decerto que sim. Estendendo a mão, puxou-a para perto de si. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão de suspeita, seus dedos comprimiam-lhe o pulso.

—Você está me escondendo alguma coisa! — ele exclamou.

Ela se recusou a responder e manteve a boca fechada, em uma clara demonstração de desafio. Com isso, Darien confirmou ainda mais as suas conclusões.

—Se vocês estiverem tramando alguma coisa contra mim na sexta-feira, juro que você irá se arrepender de me haver conhecido!

—Por que não me ouve? — ela perguntou. —Eu não sei o que Seya está planejando para a sexta-feira!

—Então por que esse ar dissimulado?

—Você não tem o direito de se intrometer em tudo o que me diz respeito! -— ela respondeu, cheia de indignação. — Sou apenas a sua amante, e não a sua esposa!

Isso veio ao encontro do que ele próprio estivera pensando. Seu semblante se obscureceu ainda mais.

—A forma como os dois estavam perdidos em profunda conversação, enquanto você se grudava nele, demonstrava que estavam tratando de algo importante. Eu quero saber do que se tratava!

—Estávamos falando sobre você! — ela exclamou. — Se estava no tempo de eu deixá-lo ou não!

Aquilo o atingiu em cheio. Serena o viu tencionar o maxilar.

—Você está dizendo que ele a quer de volta? — ele perguntou.

—Ele sempre me terá de volta! — ela respondeu, no mesmo tom. —E quando eu estiver pronta para deixá-lo, na certa voltarei para ele!

Ao dizer aquilo, ela deu um safanão para libertar o seu pulso, afastando-se orgulhosamente, tentando de não demonstrar o quão triste estava com tudo aquilo. Aquela, sem dúvida, era a pior discussão que haviam tido, até a data.

Precisando fazer alguma coisa, depois do silêncio que se seguiu, ela se sentou diante da penteadeira e soltou os cabelos.

—Se houvesse a mais remota possibilidade de você me deixar, você já o teria feito, sem precisar ficar ameaçando — Darien disse, demonstrando dúvida.

—Você acha que eu sou uma verdadeira bobalhona, não? — ela perguntou, jogando os grampos sobre a penteadeira. —Pensa assim porque é tão sexy e rico a ponto de poder comprar tudo o que quiser, e que eu deveria agradecê-lo por ter decidido me comprar!

—Eu não a comprei! — ele retrucou. —Eu a escolhi. Há uma enorme diferença.

Sua arrogância, ela pensou, não tinha limites.

—Entretanto, se você se vendeu ou não para mim, essa é uma questão que não me diz respeito — ele concluiu.

—Por que não? — ela desafiou, olhando-o através do espelho.

—Está com medo de descobrir que talvez a sua riqueza me seja mais atraente do que o seu corpo?

Ele estava a ponto de desfazer a gravata borboleta, e ela o viu parar e se retesar. Ficou satisfeita por vê-lo assim contrafeito.

—Fico aqui sentada, envolta nas mais caras sedas — ela continuou, para desconcertá-lo ainda mais, —usando os mais caros cosméticos que o dinheiro pode comprar. Vivo em um luxo que a maioria das pessoas só vê nas páginas das revistas e, lá embaixo, na garagem, tenho um carro que é o sonho de grande parte das mulheres.

—Aquele carro é meu — ele aparteou. —Somente permito que você o use.

—Permite! — Com um soluço, ela se voltou para olhá-lo. —Então agora chegamos ao ponto. O carro é seu, estas acomodações luxuosas são suas, as roupas caras que uso lhe pertencem, bem como as jóias caras que você mantém guardadas no cofre, até que eu as peça para usar. Portanto é natural que você acredite que tenha me vendido para você também.

—Nunca disse isso — ele respondeu, a irritação visivelmente estampada no rosto.

—Então, vamos esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas! —Erguendo-se, ela foi se postar em frente dele. —Se eu, digamos, decidisse ir embora neste instante, o que poderia levar comigo?

—Isso é estupidez — ele disse, com um suspiro, retirando a gravata borboleta. —Principalmente porque sabemos, muito bem, que você não tem a intenção de ir para lugar algum.

—O carro? Não — ela continuou, sem se deter. —As jóias? Definitivamente, não. E todas aquelas roupas de grife? Será que desempenhei a contento o meu papel para poder levá-las, Darien? —ela perguntou de modo provocador. —Ou pretende me deixar partir completamente nua? Se for assim — ela acrescentou, sem lhe dar chance de responder, —você não vai poder afirmar que eu me vendi a você. O que eu ganharia com isso?

—Um ano de muito sexo? — ele sugeriu.

—Oh! — ela exclamou. —Estava esperando que você tivesse as boas maneiras de deixar o sexo fora disso.

—Por quê? — ele perguntou, desafiando-a. — Quando isso é tudo que eu...

Darien se deteve quando sentiu que a raiva o assaltava com maior intensidade, ao perceber uma expressão de triunfo no semblante de Serena.

—Você me forçou a dizer isso — ele insistiu, desejando nunca ter começado aquela discussão.

—Sim — ela concordou. —Eu o forcei a isso.

Ele se sentiu arrasado.

Ela se afastou.

E foi a frustração com aquela cena sórdida que o fez detê-la, Darien imaginou. Não tinha nada a haver com a súbita suspeita de que se a deixasse ir, ela não mais voltaria para ele.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura e a atraiu para si. Depois, simplesmente movido por uma necessidade inadiável, inclinou a cabeça e a beijou com paixão.

Ela não resistiu nem tampouco correspondeu. Entregou-se ao beijo imóvel e sem vida, sem retribuir.

Não gostando nada daquilo e menos ainda ao perceber que ela podia ficar ali insensível, enquanto o seu corpo reagia com a paixão costumeira, ele continuou determinado a demolir qualquer resistência.

Ele conhecia aquela mulher, e começou a lhe cobrir a face com beijos tentadores que sabia a excitariam. Percorreu todos os pontos sabidamente sensíveis, evitando a boca expectante. Com um soluço desamparado, ela se descontraiu e ficou à espera.

Sim, ele confirmou triunfantemente, conhecia-a muito bem. Apreciou a forma como sua respiração se acelerou e como começava a corresponder à carícia de suas mãos, que, descendo costas abaixo, desfizeram o nó do robe.

Quando ela soltou um suspiro de incontrolável surpresa, ele, por fim, tomou-lhe a boca novamente. E ela se entregou ao beijo como uma mulher com febre de amor. Agarrou-se aos músculos sólidos do seu braço, enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos, o corpo, os seios voluptuosos.

Dentro de segundos, ela estava gemendo. Os olhos fechados, a cabeça lançada para trás, os cabelos soltos, que ele agarrava para obrigá-la a se submeter cada vez mais. Quando os gemidos se tornaram soluços de prazer, ele consolidou o seu sucesso, deslizando a mão pelas coxas, até que encontrou o ninho de pêlos sedosos que envolviam a gruta do amor. O robe já não constituía uma barreira e abria-se totalmente para lhe dar livre acesso. Entretanto, o triunfo verdadeiro veio quando ela, trêmula, fez-lhe um convite silencioso.

Na cabeça de Darien, a batalha estava ganha. Assim, abruptamente, como a havia começado, ele a terminou, ficando a observar Serena, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ela se apoiava lânguida contra ele, tonta e desorientada, incapaz de se sustentar por si própria.

—Você me quer, Serens — ele declarou, com uma voz impessoal e fria que a fez gelar. —Assim, deve aprender a não me provocar ciúme com outro homem, só para apimentar as coisas entre nos dois.

Uma advertência direta.

Ali de pé, em seus braços, Serena não disse nada. Ele havia procedido daquela forma só para demonstrar a sua força.

Era humilhante!

Depois de alguns momentos, ele deu um suspiro e a soltou. Ela recobrou o equilíbrio e se manteve imóvel, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a porta.

Qual seria a imagem que ele estaria levando dela?, Serena se perguntou ao vê-lo sair.

Ela estava ali, de pé, vestida com um robe de seda vermelha, que pendia preso à cintura pelo cinto, seus seios ainda palpitantes, tal como a sua boca, como o seu sexo!

Nunca se sentira tão enojada em toda a vida. Por causa dele e por si própria. Enojada por saber que ambos não prestavam. Serena só sabia receber e receber, e ela permitia que ele agisse assim.

—Eu o odeio — ela sussurrou, sem ter certeza se a afirmação se destinava a ela própria ou ao homem que estava saindo.

Como quer que fosse, ele ouviu, parou e se voltou. Havia desprezo no rosto bonito. Desprezo suficiente para fazê-la corar.

—Aceite o meu conselho, **cara**, e considere de onde vem o seu sustento. Mulheres bonitas não faltam hoje em dia. — O cinismo dele era suficiente para ela sentir o sangue ferver. —Qualquer uma pode ser perfeitamente substituída.

Ao estalar dos longos dedos morenos, Serena estremeceu. Darien fez um leve sinal com a cabeça como se pondo um fim na conversa, e saiu do quarto.

Levou consigo a imagem dela de pé, semidespida, e suspirou novamente, ao fechar a porta do escritório. Apesar da rudeza com que a tratara, a atitude dela de não se cobrir parecia lhe dar a última palavra, o que era muito perturbador.

O que exatamente ele tentara provar?, ele se perguntou, ao se dirigir para pegar a garrafa de uísque. Que ela tinha de amá-lo mais do que amava Seya?

Ela havia abandonado o simpático bastardo, não havia? Darien ponderou, com a cabeça cheia de contradições. E porque estaria invocando o amor, se nunca necessitara ou desejara o amor de mulher alguma?

Mas também não queria acreditar que ela tivesse a capacidade de amar outro homem, sua consciência o delatou. Você é um idiota arrogante, Bellini, ele disse a si próprio. Quer tudo, sem procurar dar nada de volta.

Levou a garrafa e o copo para a escrivaninha e sentou-se. Serviu-se e tomou um gole. Inclinou-se para trás e ficou olhando para o nada, com uma expressão indefinida.

Nunca se sentira daquele jeito anteriormente, e não estava gostando! Sentia raiva e culpa, e, sim, admitiu, sentia ciúme, que aumentava toda vez que ouvia o nome de Seya Kranst. A visão de Serena feliz com aquele homem o fizera perceber que abrigava sentimentos antagônicos.

—Ele ainda a quer — Beryl havia dito.

Um longo gole de uísque desceu queimando garganta abaixo.

Ele não ia ficar olhando ela se atirar nos braços do ex-amante sem fazer nada, como se Darien Bellini não existisse!

Era isso? ele se perguntou de repente. Era aquilo que o estava realmente preocupando? A idéia de que, se a deixasse continuar a arrumar as coisas, ela simplesmente voltaria ao lugar de onde viera, sem ao menos derramar uma lágrima?

Para o inferno com Seya. Serena era a sua mulher! Ele que fosse buscar inspiração em qualquer outra pessoa.

Isso o fez lembrar da insinuação que Seya fizera naquela noite.

Levantando-se, esfregou o rosto, olhou para a garrafa de uísque e espantou-se ao ver quanto bebera.

Bêbado. Estava bêbado! Pela primeira vez desde a juventude, pensou, fazendo uma careta. Será que Serena ficaria feliz ao ver em que estado o havia deixado?

Concentrando-se para andar em linha reta, dirigiu-se para um gabinete e digitou alguns números secretos em um painel. A porta se abriu para dar acesso à sua coleção de arte. Obras de Rembrandt, Ticiano, Severini e Boccioni, as quais sua seguradora havia insistido que fossem guardadas em um lugar seguro.

Será que Serena ficaria contente em saber que mais ele guardava naquele lugar? ele pensou enquanto, com o copo na mão, passava pelos mestres, fixando sua atenção somente na obra de Seya Kranst, Mulher no Espelho.

Era um quadro de uma série que o artista produzira ao longo dos anos. Cada pintura era diferente, mas o tema era sempre o mesmo: a perfeição vista através do reflexo de um espelho.

O que Seya pretendera realmente dizer quando pintara Serena daquela forma? Darien ponderou pensativamente. Que o espelho refletia a perfeição que a realidade não era capaz de refletir? Ou que Seya fora simplesmente um voyeur, capturando na tela somente algo que de outra forma nunca poderia ter?

Ficou conjeturando sobre qual teria sido a real intenção do artista. A idéia de que fosse um mero voyeur, por exemplo, caia por terra no momento em que se lembrava dos dois juntos. Conheciam-se mútua e intimamente. Intimidade essa que ele nunca presenciara antes em relação a outras pessoas, a não ser entre ele próprio e Serena.

Quando à perfeição da imagem que se via no espelho, a pintura não mentia. Serena era tão perfeita na vida real quanto na forma como Seya a havia pintado.

Mulher no Espelho era o melhor quadro da série, fato que levara Darien a comprá-lo. Era também o mais perturbador, já que era o único em que Serena se via em pleno foco. Fora retratada em um balcão. Um balcão inglês, ele pensou, fazendo uma careta. Bela e elegante, nua e sensual, com o sol da manhã acariciando-lhe a pele dourada. Ela se encontrava olhando para trás, por sobre o ombro, para o espelho, demonstrando uma terrível tristeza nos belos olhos.

Passou o dedo pela tela, em uma carícia incomum. Depois, voltou a atenção para aquele olhar, de expressão vazia e desafiadora. O que estaria vendo quando olhou para o espelho daquela forma? Ela própria? O artista? Algo nunca visto por alguém daquele ângulo?

Uma vez perguntara a Serena o porquê daquele olhar.

—A vida — ela respondera laconicamente. —Ela está vendo a vida. —Depois, dera de ombros e saíra dali para nunca mais pedir para ver a pintura outra vez.

Fora uma resposta inesperada para alguém que não demonstrava qualquer sinal de embaraço diante da própria nudez nos inúmeros quadros que se seguiram. Reproduções em calendários, cartões-postais e demais trabalhos gráficos, que foi o modo com o que o artista ganhou fama e fortuna.

Somente aquele quadro a aborrecia. Seria pelo fato de esse quadro lhe pertencer? Ela se recusava a falar sobre o assunto, e ficaria ainda mais estarrecida se soubesse que, para adquiri-lo, tivera de convencer a própria mãe a que Lhe vendesse.

A ironia o fez sorrir.

—Seya Kranst é um bom investimento — sua mãe lhe dissera.

—Ele tem a capacidade de capturar o mais profundo da alma das pessoas a quem pinta. Essa pobre criatura, por exemplo, está morrendo dentro daquele belo corpo. Sinto por ela. Sinto pelo artista porque ele demonstra de forma clara que ama essa mulher oculta.

Sua mãe havia admirado a mulher do quadro antes de saber que Serena havia se juntado a ele. Tudo o que via agora era uma mulher desejosa de se expor a todos e que não tinha escrúpulo algum em fazê-lo. Desesperava-se também porque o filho ainda não se decidira em relação ao que ela considerava ser uma obsessão tanto quanto à mulher e quanto ao quadro.

O sorriso transformou-se em um suspiro, já que tinha consciência de que isso não era verdadeiro, nem em relação ao desejo que sentia pela mulher, nem em relação ao fascínio que sentia pelo quadro.

Agora Seya estava insinuando que havia uma outra pintura igual àquela. O que isso exatamente queria dizer? Que Seya continuava com sua obsessão por Serena? Que a nova pintura iria lhe dizer coisas que ele não desejava saber?

Se essa era a intenção de Seya, Darien, apesar de querer ignorar, via-se tentado a saber. Não queria ir à vernissage de Seya, mas teria de ir.

Também não queria perder Serena, mas tinha o terrível pressentimento de que iria perdê-la de uma maneira ou outra. Suas atitudes estúpidas, aliadas às forças externas representadas por sua mãe e Seya o compeliam a realizar o desejo de seu pai.

O uísque já perdera o sabor. A pintura de Serena não mais representava nada, desejava a mulher de verdade. A que ferira com o simples intuito de reafirmar o próprio ego.

Entretanto, ela era ainda a mulher quente e acessível que, provavelmente, estaria dormindo em sua cama, naquele instante. Com esse pensamento, ele sorriu e deixou o escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois, com o andar incerto, foi se juntar a ela.

O quarto estava na penumbra, a cama apenas uma sombra no lado oposto. Cuidando para não fazer barulho, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta silenciosamente, para se livrar dos efeitos da bebida com um banho frio. Refeito, voltou para o quarto.

Desejava acordá-la, surpreendendo-a com uma série de beijos em lugares estratégicos. Ela iria ficar amuada, de certo, mas ele contornaria a situação. Serena também lutaria com Darien, afinal era de se esperar. Ele iria se humilhar um pouco, mas ela merecia essa desforra, antes que pudesse mergulhar no mais doce dos prazeres já criado para ser partilhado entre o homem e a mulher.

Naquele instante, parou e franziu os olhos ao se descobrir olhando para a suavidade de uma cama acolhedora e vazia.


	5. desculpas e entendimentos

**esculpem a demora (: desde ja agradeço quem leu a fic.. tou parva co o numero de pessoas por dia e muitas que voltam.. aqui deixo mais um capitulo =)**

**entao.. ja alguem sabe o que fazia a Serena antes de conhecer o Darien? xD**

**beijos**

--------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------

Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Olhou ao redor, na penumbra, procurando um sinal da sua presença, talvez enrodilhada em um sofá, ou de pé ao lado da janela.

Mas ela não estava lá. O coração disparou. Ela não teria sido capaz! Não poderia ter se vestido e ido embora, enquanto ele estava tentando esquecer as mágoas.

Não era possível! Ele podia ter agido como um idiota, mas Serena não poderia fazer uma coisa dessas!

Lembrou-se de que Seya estivera sempre à espera. Começou a se mover tão confuso e amedrontado que suas pernas bambearam!

Era o uísque, ele disse para si mesmo. Assim mesmo, sentia vontade de matá-la, por assustá-lo daquela forma. Começou a abrir e fechar portas, até que chegou à uma porta trancada que dava para um dos quartos vagos.

Aliviado, enfureceu-se com a atitude dela. Esquecendo-se da sua própria culpa, bateu na porta com força.

—Se não abrir esta porta, vou arrombá-la! — ele ameaçou e continuou a esmurrar a porta, até que ela se abriu repentinamente.

Serena já estava se afastando, antes mesmo de ele entrar.

—Nunca mais faça isso — ele reclamou, aproximando-se dela.

—Nada tenho a falar com você — ela replicou, em um tom indiferente que o deixou gelado.

O desejo de recriminá-la desapareceu, restou apenas a necessidade de lembrá-la quem ditava as ordens naquela casa.

Chegando junto da cama, ela se preparou para deitar. Adiantando-se, ele a impediu, segurando-a pelos pulsos. Ignorou-lhe os protestos e as tentativas que ela fazia para se libertar. Determinado e sem dar uma palavra, ele a pegou no colo e carregou para fora do quarto.

—Você é um primitivo, debaixo dessa camada de civilização —ela gritou, debatendo-se.

Ele parou e, inclinando a cabeça, beijou-a, tão violenta e imperativamente que ela se sentiu sufocada,

—Fui o suficientemente primitivo? — ele perguntou, sem se demonstrar ofendido pelo tratamento. Ao contrário, ele estava gostando de tudo aquilo, já que começava a se sentir primitivamente excitado.

Darien fechou a porta atrás de si com o pé. A cama os esperava.

Jogou-a sobre a colcha azul, e se atirou sobre ela.

Os olhos de Serena dardejavam todo o ódio que lhe ia na alma.

Com os cabelos desfeitos, ela tentou se defender com os punhos cerrados.

—Saia de cima de mim — ela gritou. —Você não passa de um grande bruto, e está cheirando a uísque!

—E você tem o gosto de champanhe e de mulher. Minha mulher! — Darien rosnou, gostando imensamente do papel de homem primitivo, que lhe permitia o raro luxo de ser o dominante.

Os seios de Serena ondulavam debaixo do sólido peito de Darien, e o seu baixo ventre estremecia deliciosamente debaixo da virilha dele. Sentiu a rigidez do seu desejo e lutou ainda mais. Ele a conteve e se manteve senhor da situação, com um sorriso cínico.

Ela reagiu, dizendo:

— Seya estava certo sobre você. Você é um...

Segurando-a com força, ele a interrompeu com um beijo. Não a deixaria falar sobre Seya naquela cama! ele pensou, determinado. Continuou a beijá-la até que ela desistiu de socá-lo e passou a acariciar-lhe os braços que a subjugavam.

Darien sentiu o prazer do triunfo e o calor do desejo percorrer-lhe o corpo. Amou-a como se não houvesse amanhã, e como ainda persistisse o fantasma do ressentimento, ele a fez chegar várias vezes ao limiar do prazer para depois iniciar tudo de novo.

—Odeio quando faz isso — ela soluçou, cheia de frustração

—Você iria me odiar muito mais, se eu não o fizesse — ele respondeu.

O arfar de Serena transformou-se em uma lamúria porque ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Aquele som provocou um sentimento nele que mulher alguma poderia entender. Penetrou-a com força e em demonstração de absoluta posse.

—Você me pertence, lembre-se disso na outra vez que se envolver com outro homem!

Se ele pretendia que ela respondesse, não foi o que aconteceu.

Com um girar de corpo, ela o surpreendeu assumindo a posição superior; ficando por cima dele. Nos momentos seguintes, ele experimentou a sensação de se sentir seduzido por uma mulher, que se empenhava em fazê-lo sentir a dubiedade do seu papel.

Mas isso não aconteceu, ele não era um adversário fácil. Mas Serena agindo daquela forma se tornava irresistível, era a própria sensualidade nascida para dar prazer a um homem. Beijou-o e o cavalgou até levá-lo ao céu. E quando ele começou a sentir o limiar do gozo e as batidas do coração aceleraram, ela se vingou, desligando-se dele abruptamente.

De pé sobre ele, com as mãos na cintura e os cabelos dourados desalinhados emoldurando-lhe a face, ela perguntou:

—E a quem você pertence, Darien?

Aquela era sua pequena, bela e ultrajante sedutora! ele pensou e, com uma risada de apreciação, sentou-se e a abraçou pelos quadris, forçando-a a baixar novamente.

A batalha evoluiu para um nível diferente. Ela soluçou e protestou, agarrando-o pelos cabelos, tentando se libertar. Finalmente, perdeu o equilíbrio e desabou sobre ele. Rosnando e tremendo, mas ainda na luta, correspondeu beijo com beijo, carícia com carícia, prosseguindo nas carícias, que os levaram a prazeres jamais experimentados.

Quando ele voltou a ocupar a posição que lhe competia, por cima e profundamente mergulhado nela, a derradeira viagem começou. Quentes, banhados de suor e completamente fora deste mundo, perseguiram a escalada do prazer com uma compulsão que não os deixava perceber mais nada ao redor.

Ele chegou ao clímax primeiro, já que ela estava determinada que isso acontecesse. Seguiu-o segundos depois, e ficaram unidos por longo tempo depois do orgasmo.

Sim! Ele pensou com profundamente satisfeito, enquanto jazia pesado sobre ela, procurando recobrar a respiração. Aquilo era o elixir da vida, e que Seya fosse para o inferno. Que fosse para o inferno sua própria mãe que desaprovava aquele relacionamento! ele acrescentou, sem poder repetir a maldita ameaça de seu pai. Intimamente a percepção de que deveria se manter ao lado de Serena começava a suplantar qualquer outra certeza.

Debaixo dele, completamente envolvida por seu corpo e cheiro, Serena imaginava se teria forças para se mover. Sentia-se drenada de energia, e seus músculos pareciam não corresponder ao seu comando.

Não conseguia entender era como pudera corresponder àquelas carícias depois de tudo o que acontecera. Deveria ter sentido repulsa pelo seu toque, deveria ter permanecido como uma estátua debaixo dele. Mas isso não acontecera...

Fraca. Você é uma fraca, ela se incriminou, miseravelmente, fazendo um movimento para que ele se lembrasse de que ela ainda estava lá, em caso de ele ter se esquecido, perdido que estava no próprio prazer.

Com um beijo na testa, ele demonstrou consciência da sua presença e depois a livrou do seu peso, posicionando-se bem juntinho ao lado dela.

—Você se mexe como nenhuma outra mulher — ele murmurou, com a voz rouca.

Seria aquilo um elogio? ela se perguntou. Não pretendia ser rotulada e avaliada de acordo com o seu desempenho sexual. De fato, se estivesse em condições, teria se levantado e ido embora, seriamente ofendida!

Mas estava sem energia, aquele era o grande problema. Precisava estar com ele, embora não quisesse. Ele era arrogante, egoísta, insensível e...

Suspirou junto ao pescoço de Darien, que, voltando-se a beijou. Quando o beijo terminou, ela cariciou-lhe os lábios com os dedos, sem poder crer que ele pudesse beijar tão suavemente e não sentir algo mais profundo do que um simples desejo por ela.

—As vezes, desejaria não o ter conhecido — ela disse baixinho.

—Só às vezes? — ele perguntou.

Erguendo os olhos, ela pensou que ele estaria sorrindo. Entretanto, ele tinha uma expressão sombria ao olhá-la, admirado por vê-la mais bela do que qualquer artista poderia representá-la.

—Quer que eu me desculpe pela forma como agi? — ele perguntou, com a voz rouca, demonstrando sinceridade.

Não, ela pensou com tristeza, quero apenas que me ame. Com um nó na garganta, teve de esforçar-se para não chorar, enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

—Só quero que me prometa não fazer nada daquilo novamente —ela replicou.

Os olhos azul-escuros demonstraram arrependimento.

—Pela minha vida —ele prometeu, selando a promessa com um beijo, que repetiu vezes e vezes, até que promessas e beijos se tornaram uma forma de sedução.

Aquele lado humilde e prestativo do caráter orgulhoso de Darien, mais do que a anterior rudeza, teve o poder de demolir a resistência de Serena, cujos dedos começaram a acariciar-lhe os cabelos despenteados e os músculos definidos.

Ele fora feito para ser adorado, ela pensou, para fazer qualquer mulher se derreter de paixão. Esse pensamento a levou a transformar aqueles beijos de arrependimento em um banquete de delicias. Deitou-se de costas e o atraiu para cima de si, em uma maravilhosa intimidade que a fazia cerrar as pernas sobre o corpo dele e se arquear no ritmo sensual do amor.

Ele deixou de beijar-lhe a boca, para experimentar os outras partes do seu corpo. Ela arfou de prazer quando sentiu que ele lhe beijava os seios. Agarrou-se aos cabelos dele, deslizando as mãos para as costas musculosas de pele acetinada. Ele aprofundou-se na carícia, passando a sugar-lhe os mamilos. Isso bastou para que Serena se sentisse totalmente tomada pelo fogo do desejo, tão rapidamente que começaram tudo de novo. Dessa vez, sem a batalha dos egos.

Em segundos, ele a tinha para si e, abandonando seus mamilos intumescidos, ele pediu:

—Posso?

—Oh, sim — ela respondeu, consciente de que estavam mais do que prontos.

Dessa vez, ele a penetrou com a gentileza de um homem consciente da sua força. Ela o aceitou desejosa, e não se surpreendeu ao perceber que ambos chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo.

Serena perguntou-se se um dia seria capaz de deixar aquele homem e, no instante seguinte, questionou-se se ele realmente desejava que tudo terminasse?

Como que lendo os seus pensamentos, Darien soergueu-se sobre ela, os olhos enevoados de paixão, a boca quente e úmida, ávida.

—Isto é muito especial — ele disse, com a voz rouca. —E só nosso.

— Algumas vezes, sinto como se você me odiasse — ela murmurou.

—Não, nunca — ele respondeu, tomando-lhe a boca com um beijo e afastando-lhe todos os pensamentos.


End file.
